


Little Do You Know

by escapetoanotherplace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapetoanotherplace/pseuds/escapetoanotherplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma have broken the Dark One’s curse with True Love’s Kiss, transforming the darkness into a form that does not require it to be tethered to a human soul. While the residents of Storybrooke struggle to defeat the darkness altogether, Killian and Emma are surprised to meet two strangely familiar teenagers: their kids from the future, Liam and Leia Jones. Together, Liam and Leia must figure out how to return to the future as they learn what it really means to be a hero and fight alongside their parents against the darkness and the relentless Rumplestiltskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written ff in about three years, but I thought I'd give it a go again. This idea and story has been floating around my mind for a while, so I thought I'd try and give it life. Hope you enjoy! Love any feedback you may have :) Find me on Tumblr at escapetoanotherplace

Playlist: Tompkins Square Park by Mumford & Sons, Miracle Mile by Cold War Kids, The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script, To Build A Home by The Cinematic Orchestra, Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal start to a day in the Enchanted Forest. The castle guards were switching post rotations, the kitchens were busy preparing meals for the day, and kingdom was alive and well.

Her royal highness Princess Leia of Misthaven—just Leia, as she corrected anyone who would call her otherwise—was trying to sleep late into the day, as she liked to do most weekends when her older brother Liam and their pirate father weren't sword fighting out in the gardens. She buried herself further under her pillows in an attempt to block out the clanking of swords and banter between father and son.

Liam was turning 18 in a month, and as an official adult, he would begin to learn the responsibilities it took to run a kingdom. Leia happily took pleasure in the fact that her time was a long 2 years away. While her brother spent hours a day learning the various methods of combat and battle strategy, she wandered the castle and focused on practicing her magic. After years of convincing, Leia finally convinced her parents to let Regina train her in magic. Like her mother, Leia also had light magic. But beyond protecting those she loved when necessary, her mother had no interest in pursuing the extents of witchcraft.

Leia found it fascinating. She could poof herself dessert in the middle of the night or turn Liam's hair blue when he would tease her. Liam also had magic, though he wasn't as passionate about pursuing it. He knew the basics, whatever his mother taught him enough to control it. He could at least fix his hair back to its natural blonde. It was Leia who wanted to learn all bounds of her light magic so she could control it. She grew up hearing of the stories her parents told of those who craved power, like Rumplestiltskin, Zelena, Pan, all who used magic to harm instead of help. Though she had a tough exterior, Leia was determined to be anything but power hungry.

She kept to herself mostly, not making friends easily mainly because her interests didn't match up to the other girls in the castle and villages. They were interested in the lace of their skirts and the dreamy princes at the next ball. Leia, on the other hand, swore like a sailor and wore riding clothes daily. She didn't care what others thought and she was okay with that. She would rather find friendship in her family, listening to her father's stories of his pirating days or shooting targets with her grandmother. It was Henry who told the best stories, though. He was 32 now, a grown man who found a passion in storytelling throughout the realms as he embraced his role as the Author. He and his longtime girlfriend Grace ventured throughout the lands, learning of other worlds and recording them in the storybooks he gave to his family. As they were growing up, Liam and Leia fell asleep listening to his stories, and these stories helped them feel connected to their older brother when he was away.

Leia loved her family, but this sword fighting on Sunday mornings were getting to be a bit much.

"You're losing your touch, old man!" she heard Liam shout outside. Finally giving up any chance at sleep, she got out of bed and dressed for a fight. Holding her head high, she grabbed her sword by her door and headed for the gardens. The sight in front of her was one out of a story. Her father and Liam clanking swords and twirling about the gardens, drenched in their sweat under the scorching sun.

"Good form!" her father praised his son before quickly disarming Liam, "but alas, not good enough!"

"Oh shut up dad," Liam rolled his eyes at his father's smirk.

"Pirate!" Killian teased, returning Liam's sword.

Leia walked up to her father and brother, "You two are so damn loud!"

"Ah, she's alive!" Liam teased at his baby sister, entrapping her in a big bear hug until she squirmed her way out.

"Bugger off Liam, you smell like arse! And it's too early in the day for your jokes," turning to her father for some support.

"Leia it's twelve-thirty in the afternoon," Liam recanted.

"And your point is…"

Pulling her into a hug, Killian kissed his daughter on her forehead, "Good afternoon, little duck. Sorry we woke you from your beauty sleep."

Elbowing him lightly, she shook him off, "You two suck. As a matter of fact, I was up late last night practicing this new spell Regina taught me."

"What is she teaching you? I do hope you're being careful, love," her father's tone suddenly protective. As much as he knew how much magic meant to her, he couldn't help but worry that something awful could go wrong if she wasn't careful. She was very much like him, prone to a high temper and lashing out when she was upset. It scared him that something might happen to his not so little girl.

Leia was tough—it was in her blood, after all. But her father of all people knew she had the kindest heart. Even as a baby, she wouldn't even harm a bug. He knew she wanted to learn magic so she could do her part and protect her family. Too many forces, vial villains, and monsters had threatened their family in the past, and it was important to all of them to be able to protect themselves.

"Oooh have you finally upgraded to poofing yourself pizza instead of cake?" Liam joked. Taking in the not so amused expression on her face, he backed away from his very annoyed little sister who began to charge at him.

"Leia stop hitting your brother and pick up your sword," Killian suggested. "What do you say to a duel with your old man?"

"You think you can beat me, pirate?" Leia was up for the challenge. She, Liam, and Killian spent the rest of the afternoon dueling in the gardens. Though she wasn't as good as her brother, she could still hold up a fight. She had a fire in her that was determined to win at any cost. She was so much like her mother in that way.

After finishing up with some of her princess duties with her own father, Emma searched about the castle for her husband and children. She was surprised to find Leia out of bed before three in the afternoon. Through her window, which overlooked the east gardens, Emma smiled at the sight before her. Killian attempted to fight off his two children as they backed him into a corner. She quickly ran out to the gardens hoping to catch the last of the fight.

It was hard to believe that her kids were all grown up. The years passed by so quickly, and she wished it would all just stop. She missed the days where her blonde haired blue-eyed baby boy ran to her when she returned from a long day at work. She wished for the days Leia would let her comb through her ravenous dark hair before bed. It was amazing to look at them now and see how beautiful they had grown up to be. Not just in physical beauty, but in the good and caring people that they were, too. Snow and Charming swore that Leia took after her. Besides the hair, her green eyes, high cheekbones, and long legs were just like her own. Liam was the spitting image of his father, besides the blond of his hair of course. Whenever Killian was away on the Jolly Roger on official business for the kingdom, she was reminded of him through Liam's bright blue eyes and unruly mess of hair. And of course, both of her kids' accents. Somehow, growing up they both developed their father's old English accent. She loved that about her family, that there were pieces of themselves in each other somehow. Looking at one of them was looking at all of them.

"I hope you'll return your father back to me in one piece, kids!" Emma teased from afar. Liam and Leia had backed him into a corner, finally disarming the infamous Captain Hook.

"HA! You've lost!" Leia grinned triumphantly. "See Mom, we finally beat dear old dad!"

"You and I should work together more often, little sister!" Liam added.

"Younger sister. And if it means we can skip school and go sailing tomorrow, I'm game!" Leia didn't like being called little sister. Killian laughed to himself at how much Liam reminded of him of his late brother. Killian's older brother and the man his son was named after would call Killian "little brother," much to his dislike.

Turning to her husband, Emma was confused, "What is this about skipping school and going sailing?"

"Dad said if we beat him we could get out of school early tomorrow and he'd take us out on the Jolly," Liam filled his mother in even though he knew she would probably get mad at them.

"Killian! Your son is about a month away from leaving school as it is to learn the lay of the land. And your daughter is already failing half her classes!" Emma chastised her family, though she knew they would all rally against her and get their way regardless.

Killian hesitated, knowing the next thing he said to his wife could lead to him being in big trouble, "I love you?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "There's no winning with you guys. Take me with you tomorrow and you're off the hook. No pun intended."

They all walked back to the castle, stomachs rumbling and exhausted after such a workout. As her mother wrapped her arm around her shoulder, Leia added defensively, "I'm only failing one class by the way! Math is just so useless here in the Enchanted Forest…It's not my fault."

You will fall at your own undoing.

It was a prophecy that came to him in a dream, and has haunted his thoughts for years now. Rumplestiltskin watched the disgustingly happy family through his crystal ball. Although he was no longer the Dark One, there was still magic in his castle and he'd been trying to learn again. When everyone was transported back to the Enchanted Forest twenty years ago, no one, not even he knew why or how. They remembered their lives in Storybrooke, remembered that Emma Swan had become the Dark One, and then through True Love's Kiss with her one-handed pirate, her curse was broken and the darkness was transformed into something Merlin could contain again. The darkness did not have to be tethered to a human soul, but it still existed, and it was threatening enough that it still needed to be stopped. Rumple didn't know any of this of course, only what Belle and the others had told him. The Apprentice froze him in an attempt to save his life and preserve what potential for goodness he had left.

After the True Love's Kiss, everyone's memories went hazy. No one could recall what happened to the darkness exactly or how they landed back into the Enchanted Forest. Some thought the kiss between Emma and Killian was so strong it broke the curse of Storybrooke itself and sent everyone back. Others thought it was the ending of the darkness. As years passed, no one really cared anymore. It was time for the curses and evil revenge plans to stop. Storybrooke didn't exist anymore, it was always the Enchanted Forest for them and it was time they accept it. Everyone was born here and could return. Henry was allowed in the Enchanted Forest now that he had become the Author, a title and job that required traveling through realms and worlds. Storybrooke was but a mere memory now.

You will fall at your own undoing.

Rumple wanted desperately to become the Dark One again. As much as he tried, this life with Belle and their new son could not fill the craving in his soul that he knew only magic and the darkness could fill. He was becoming old, and death creeped around at every corner. This prophecy had spiraled him back into his old ways, making him desperate to find the magic of the Dark One that would return his power.

It had become clear now that his only way was through the young princess. Her light magic was strong enough to allow time travel, and she was young enough that she could be manipulated. If he played his cards right, he would pop the idea of time travel in her head at the next royal dinner. For the last twenty years, Rumple had worked hard to gain the trust and support of the heroes. His heart was clear of the darkness and he was granted a second chance. He was a father again and everyone hoped this time would be different for him. Alas, it was not. But they didn't know that. And they didn't need to, not yet at least.

"Mom, I really don't want to wear this dress to dinner tonight," Leia fidgeted uncomfortably in her corset. "Even you can't possibly want to be this uncomfortable!"

"You know I'd rather be in breaches and boots but your grandparents insist on formal wear. Apparently we're having guests from other kingdoms or something," Emma finished tying the corset strings as loose as she possibly could, trying to save her daughter from the suffocating torture of corsets.

Leia watched her as Emma began to work on her hair. On these rare occasions, she conceded to allowing her mother help her get ready. She looked at her mother through the mirror, admiring her natural beauty. She was wearing a long red gown that flowed with every movement and her long blonde hair flowed down her back. Although Leia knew of her mother's difficult upbringing, somehow this royal life of duty to her people seemed so natural for her. She worried that she would never fit in, wouldn't be good enough to rule her people when the day came.

"Mom, what if I don't want to rule one day. What if I don't want any of this?" she asked hesitantly, gesturing at the grandeur that surrounded her.

Emma furrowed her brows, "What do you mean, kid? You love this kingdom."

"I know, of course I do. I just don't think I fit in to this lifestyle. To the properness and ladylike requirements it takes. You and Liam and Dad and Henry are naturals at this stuff. You all have a place here. Henry's off being the Author, Dad is head of the royal navy, and you help Grandma and Grandpa with ruling the kingdom, and Liam's in line for the throne. Here I am, practicing magic and dressing up because I have to."

Emma's heart ached, desperately wanting to comfort her child. She wanted to tell her that she had felt exactly that way once. She too didn't believe she had a place in this fairytale life. But knowing her daughter, her belief would only stem from proof. So Emma lifted the long skirt of her red gown to show a scar on her left calf, "See this? Years ago, before even Liam was born, it was our first royal ball since being back in the Enchanted Forest. I tripped in my gown down the cobblestone stairway after freaking out just like you are now. Dr. Whale said it took ten stitches."

"Why didn't you just use magic to heal it?" Leia was curious.

"Somehow, everything was just too chaotic at the time. I wasn't sure about a lot of things, if I could make a life here work. I'd just gotten used to Storybrooke being my home and this was just a big change. I know it's weird, but somehow I preferred plain old medicine and stitches to magic at the time. It was comforting I guess," Emma smiled at her scar. "I kind of look at it now like a reminder, a tattoo almost. Who I was to who I wanted to be. Who I chose to be."

"You never told me that before," Leia felt better after hearing her mother's story. She wasn't alone in how she felt.

"Leia, you have all time time in the world to decide what you want to do. You don't have to rule if you don't want to. Henry isn't, your father isn't. All your father and I ever wanted for you and your brothers is to do what you love, be with who you love. Okay?"

Leia wiped away a fallen tear, taking in her mother's words, "Okay. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, kid. So much," taking her daughter's hands, Emma pulled her out of the seat to look at her beautiful child. "Look at you, you're beautiful. Black is undoubtedly your color."

Leia was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a low enough neckline that she hoped her father would not berate her for later. The satin of her dress flowed smoothly down her lean figure. Leia always chose to go for dark eyes at these types of events, and it complemented her look. Emma thought her look was very Evil Queen inspired.

Dinner proceeded slowly, but when it was finally time for the adults to move into the study for drinks and cigars, Leia dashed out itching to get this dress off and into something more comfortable. On her way out, she ran into Rumplestiltskin. She'd heard stories of his Dark One days, of how he abandoned Henry's birthfather, of how he allowed the darkness to consume him to the point where her mother had to become the next Dark One. Leia did not like Rumplestiltskin, but she was polite for the sake of her family.

"Leia my dear, don't you look lovely," Rumple said. "Running off to practice more magic are we?"

"Uh, not really, just wanna ditch these clothes," Leia said trying to get out of the very awkward conversation she found herself in.

"You know your mother felt the same way, I'm sure, when she was at her first royal ball. Back when she and your father time traveled," he emphasized the last words enough that he caught her attention.

"But time travel isn't possible anymore," Leia retorted. What she wouldn't give for a portal to take her out of this conversation.

"But it might be." Rumple reached into his jacket pocket and wielded a wand. "This is a wand I came to possess, legend says it can take a person through time if one has enough magic to navigate it."

Leia was curious now, for this wand reminded her of the story her parents told her when they tried to return back to Storybrooke when they traveled through time. Her hand unknowingly reached for it, but Rumple snatched it away quickly. "Nah ah, dearie. I thought you didn't believe in time travel magic?"

"I don't. It just looks familiar that's all," she felt shy all of a sudden, like she was a little girl being chastised by and elder for her behavior.

"Here's what, I'll let you keep it for a day or two. See if legend's all it's cracked up to be, eh?" Rumple held out the wand in his hand and offered it to her.

Leia was no fool, she knew his reputation, "What's your price?"

"No price, not today. Just your…research into it. You could be a great sorceress one day, Leia," he mused. He was close, he could tell his deliberate reluctance to hand over the wand had sparked her interest.

Hesitating a bit longer, Leia couldn't deny that she was curious. Maybe she could discover something different about, or at least ask her parents about it tomorrow when they went sailing. She took the wand from Rumplestiltskin's hand, "Deal."

Killian and Emma were tired after the dinner. Both had joined the King and Queen for the after dinner festivities in the study room with their son after setting Leia free. Killian was trying his best to be involved in the conversation, but today's sword fighting with his children had worn him out. As much as he hated to admit, he was getting old. Emma caught onto her boys dozing off, and suggested to her parents that they head to bed. Sending Liam off, Killian offered his arm to his wife as they made their way to their room at the other end of the castle.

Emma rested her head on his shoulder the whole way to their bedroom. It was quiet moments like these that she treasured. They had lost and found each other too many times to take these for granted. Twenty something years later and he still made her heart race. They were the same as they'd always been, yet completely different. Killian's hair had begun to gray, as did her own. There were lines in each of their faces and they grew tired earlier on in the day. But he was still her devilishly handsome pirate, innuendos and all. And they were happier than ever. He still looked at her and wondered how he got so lucky. This life that he had, it was more than he dreamed was even possible.

"Leia told me something today, when we were getting ready," Emma admitted.

"Hmm? What was it?" Killian looked at her curiously.

"She was scared. She said she wasn't sure where her place was here in the kingdom. She doesn't think she wants to rule."

Killian chuckled lightly, "Reminds me of someone."

"That's what I told her!" Emma laughed too, "I had to show her my scar just to make her believe."

"I forgot about that, has it really been twenty years," years used to pass like it was nothing for him. Probably because for much of his three hundred something years, time had stood still. But even when it didn't, there was little to live for. Time was not significant for him, but now, it seemed the most important.

"We're getting old," Emma sighed into his blue, blue eyes.

"Getting old together, though," Killian added, turning his wife to face him as they approached their bedroom. He looked down at his love, who was smiling up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you. I'm in love with you, Killian Jones. It's nice after all this time," Emma looked up at the man in front of her. The love of her life, her true love, her soulmate.

"After everything, in all this time," he said softly before pressing his lips to hers. Their kiss was slow, loving, passionate. "I love you, Swan."

Arms still wrapped around his neck, Emma backed up into their room as his hand fumbled with the doorknob. She whispered between kisses, "It's Jones, you know."

"Aye," he kissed her neck. "But you," his mouth trailed at her ear, "will always," he kissed her jaw, "be Swan," he teased the edge of her lips, "to me." Taking her face in his hand, he finally kissed her lips. He kissed her like she was the world, and he loved her like she was his world.

Liam was exhausted after the dinner. His grandfather had asked him to join the rest of the guests in the study to talk business and politics. He had gladly accepted, but quickly began to doze off in his seat. He blamed the early morning training session with his father, however fun it may have been. He skirted off to his room, stopping by his baby sister's room to say goodnight as he always did.

Liam and Leia fought daily, teased each other incessantly. But at the end of the day, they were the best of friends. Liam trusted his sister the most to guide him when he was lost, as she did the same. She was honest with her thoughts and never spared him the truth. Being royalty and having the family reputation that they did was not always the best when it came to friendships and trust. And he trusted his sister the most. He was also incredibly protective of her. As she'd grown up, many of his friends had taken a liking to her. She was beautiful, no doubt. But he, much like their father, did not like the idea of her dating. Especially not scumbags who only wanted in her pants. He never wished to see her in pain, and swore to protect her from it as best he could.

He knocked their special knock (three alternate taps on opposite sides of her door), before entering. He left his dinner jacket on her chair by the vanity and belly flopped onto her bed without paying much attention to what she was up to.

"How was the post-dinner-politcs-party with the King and his guests?" Leia laughed at her brother's apparent exhaustion. All she got in response was a long whine followed by a dramatic sigh.

"This is the life you're signing up for, dear brother," she teased, tickling him in the side until he was laughing and gasping for air. He propped himself up on one arm and observed the mess that was on her bed. There were spell books and grimoires everywhere, and she as holding an old pointy stick.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he asked curiously, taking the wand from her hand to observe it.

"Be careful! It's an old wand, don't break it Liam!" she snatched it back defensively, continuing to practice her hand motions.

"Where'd you get it?" Liam knew she wasn't telling him everything, she had that look on her face that she was clearly avoiding looking him in the eye. "Spill it."

Leia rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of telling him the truth, "Rumplestiltskin. He gave it to me after dinner, said I could do some research into it for a few days."

Liam got up now and began pacing her room, "Rumplestiltskin. And what did this creep want you to research huh?

"Time travel," Leia muttered.

"Time travel."

"Yes, okay? Time travel. I know it's not possible anymore. Stop berating me, I know what I'm doing!" Leia was tired of this. She was just researching, it was harmless.

"Leia, he is a madman. You know his reputation. Stay away from him!" Liam took the wand from her again, surveying it closely. It looked so familiar to him, like he'd seen it in a picture. "Why does this look so familiar?"

"I think it was the one Mom and Dad used when they were going back to Storybrooke," Leia admitted. She retrieved the original storybook that was once Henry's. He'd given it to her to keep when he left the first time for his adventures abroad. She flipped through the pages, to the story of her parents' time travel. The wand appeared to be a match.

"It's real then, time travel is possible?" Liam was now as interested as Leia had been.

"I guess so," Leia picked up another book on her bed. "According to this, it can do a bunch of other neat stuff too. But only a really powerful sorcerer can wield enough magic to even do the simplest of things."

"Mom used it," Liam didn't understand. Their mother was insistent on keeping her magic usage to a minimum after being back in the Enchanted Forest. She accepted it, used it regularly, but only for menial tasks or when people needed saving. She didn't practice it like Regina or Leia was now.

"Mom has light magic, the most purest of all magic," Leia had an idea now.

"We have light magic," Liam caught onto what she was thinking. "Both of us do."

"We can…time travel?" Leia whispered.

"We can't risk it," and suddenly Liam the older brother, the noble son, the follow-the-rules-debby-downer was back. He snatched the wand from Leia's hand, but she snatched it back quickly.

"Liam, calm down," Leia tried to reason with him. "I was going to tell Mom and Dad tomorrow when we're sailing anyways."

He took the wand back, "Leia this is serious stuff. Mom and Dad only let you practice magic under Regina's care. This is way to intense for even the Not So Evil Queen!"

Leia grabbed onto the wand, but Liam's grip was firm, "Let go! Trust me Liam!"

"No! Leia, listen to me. This is not going to end well," Liam tried to reason with her. They were both fighting for the wand, and both hoped the other would let go so it wouldn't break. Instead, something else happened, a light escaped from the hands of both children. A bright white light that had both Liam and Leia wide eyed and scared. Immediately they dropped the wand, but it was too late. The light emitted from the wand was enough to open a portal through the floor of Leia's bedroom, taking both Liam and herself with it.


	2. Forest March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One's curse is broken!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the responses, next chapter will be up before the end of the week! Catch me on Tumblr at escapetoanotherplace

Playlist: Honey Jars by Bryan John Appleby, Wildfire by Seafret, Desire by Ryan Adams, We Sink by Of Monsters And Men, Ditmas by Mumford & Sons, Long Way Down by Tom Odell  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like minutes of falling through nothing, Liam and Leia met the surface of the cold hard forest floor. Head spinning and a bit disoriented from the fall, Liam was the first to notice that they were not in the confines of his little sister’s room anymore—fearing they may even be away from the Enchanted Forest.

“Leia! Wake up! Are you okay?” Liam shook her unresponsive body until she stirred. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” wiping her eyes and getting to her feet. “Where the hell are we?”

Liam looked around the forest, eyes adjusting to the dark of the night. Unable to locate anything familiar, he turned to his sister, “Dunno. Some forest, somewhere.”

Leia then realized what just happened in the last five minutes. The wand, Rumplestiltskin, time travel, “Somewhere, yes. But…when?” 

“What, you think we did it? We actually time traveled?” Liam began to pace in the darkness, running his hands through his hair in attempt to get the twigs and leaves out. 

“How else would we be here right now? I don’t recognize these parts of the forest,” she started walking further into the woods, Liam running after her. 

“Where are you going?” Liam hurrying after his persistently curious sister, “Stick together, Leia. Please.”

“Fine, common then! No use loitering around in the middle of the woods at night now is there?” 

The two siblings walked in silence for what seemed like hours, unable to locate any signs of life other than the hooting of owls and rustling of leaves. And then suddenly, in the distance ahead they heard yelling and footsteps. Unable to make out what they were saying or who exactly they were, Liam and Leia took off towards the noise. 

It was Liam who spotted the figures first, and it was him that pulled back his sister behind the bushes that surrounded the clearing. Leia looked at him like he was crazy, why was he stopping them from seeking help? And then she turned towards the clearing, and saw for herself the very sight in front of them. Her mother. The Dark One.

 

All Emma could think to do now was run away. Run away from those she loved so the uncontrollable darkness could not harm anyone anymore. She had tried so hard to fight against it, only to let it consume her in the end. But with her family’s persistence, Henry’s faith, and Killian’s love, she found the strength to fight against it once more. It was difficult, so very difficult to let the light in. The constant struggle between light and dark was taking a toll on her and she knew she wouldn’t be able to take it any longer. It was so easy being dark. She didn’t have to fight anything. She was selfish and free. But she knew it wasn’t right. Take the hard path, Emma. Her mother’s voice echoing somewhere within. You can do this, love! Killian’s unwavering faith and love for her ringing in her head. 

She stopped running when she tripped on something sharp on the forest floor. Tears threatening to fall faster and faster, Emma stayed on the ground in utter pain. She was trying so hard to keep the darkness away, but it was pulsing through her veins with a fire that burned deeper the more she resisted it. 

She felt arms wrap around her. Killian’s. Of course he would run after her, of course. He’d been there through everything. Researched for days for the entrance to Camelot. Realized it was King Arthur who had in fact conjured up the Dark One centuries ago. And it was Killian who ultimately convinced Merlin to help destroy the darkness completely. Merlin had deduced that the power of true love was strong enough to rid the darkness from its tether. But it wouldn’t be destroyed; it would seek another soul to tether to or else consume everything around it. 

When they were reunited finally after the Dark One initially took hold of Emma, Killian kissed her with a passion and love so strong that the darkness and its curse was beginning to lift. True Love’s Kiss. But Emma had pushed him away, admitting that however much she loved him an however much she wanted to rid the darkness within her, it would only move on to another soul. And she couldn’t do that to them, they had to find Merlin and destroy it altogether. After a lot of convincing, Killian agreed. It was difficult not to be able to kiss her. Knowing that they were true love in those weeks was both a blessing and torture. The love of his life was suffering and he could be the one to rid her of the pain. 

But then the darkness consumed her, and the hope of him saving her with his kiss was lost. See, they discovered that for True Love’s Kiss to work, the Dark One must show reciprocation for freeing the darkness and breaking the curse. When Emma was completely dark, she no longer wanted to break the curse. She was happy being dark and cursed and selfish and unsavable. And it broke his heart. To know that he could have saved her, and he didn’t. 

But he was anything but discouraged to break through to her. In the last few days, he’d made more progress with her than he could have imagined. His Swan, savior and light of his life, was peeping through the darkness bit by bit. It was hard for her. He could see it, but his unwavering encouragement and support and belief in her kept her going. Merlin was just finishing up his preparations to contain the darkness. All Killian had to do was kiss the darkness away. 

She was laying on the forest floor, crying and writhing in a battle within herself, light against dark. Killian ran to her, scooping her into his arms and holding her close. 

“Shh, you’re okay,” wiping away the tears and desperately hoping she could hang on a bit longer for Merlin to show up. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Killian,” she whispered, afraid the darkness would take him away from her. She wanted to protect him against it. The Dark One had figured out he was her savior, and it didn’t like that at all. It had forced her to hurt him, to say things to him and act against him in ways she knew wounded him deeply. Just moments ago before running away, she was at war with herself over stabbing him with her sword. 

“Yes, my love. I’m here, I’m right here,” Killian tightened his hold around her. Looking around him frantically, praying to all the gods above and below that Merlin was on his way. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for trying to kill you,” Emma choked out through her tears. The darkness pulled at her harder, punishment for protecting him. “I love you, please know that. I love you.” 

It took all his strength not to kiss her right then and there, to take away all her pain, to let true love win, “I know, Swan. Hold on, love. Please!”

He heard footsteps from the path ahead, it was the Charmings with Merlin behind them. Oh bloody hell thank the gods! was all he could think. 

“Is she okay?” Snow screamed, running towards her daughter in the center of the clearing. Charming held her back, unsure of Emma’s stability at the moment. 

“Barely!” Killian responded to her mother before turning his attention to the wizard. “Merlin, please tell me you’ve mastered that bloody containment spell!”

“Yes, it is finished. I am ready to receive the darkness. I have yet to understand how to destroy it—“ 

“But can you contain it?” Killian’s temper surfacing, as he demanded to know the most important part. 

“Yes, I can contain it. It will not harm another,” Merlin responded. Approaching Killian and Emma, who were both on the forest floor distraught and ready to end this once and for all.

Killian turned to Emma, who smiled at him despite her pain. And all he could think was how much he loved this woman, despite everything that happened, he would always love her. “Good, because I’d really like to kiss my girlfriend now.”

He knew without a moment’s hesitation that their love was strong and capable. He stopped doubting that a while ago. But still, he prayed to all the forces around that this would work, that he could saver her. Taking her face in his hand, he brought his lips to hers and allowed the magic to take over. 

There was a pulsing heat radiating from their touch, releasing continuous white rings of light followed by waves of color. Emma could feel the light inside her again as the darkness slipped away. She was strong enough to pull him closer and return his kiss passionately. The parted briefly, catching their breath, looking at each other in awe. Nothing else mattered in this moment. She forgot about the Dark One. She forgot about the people watching, about the pain, about everyone and anything else that was not the man holding her in this very moment. 

“You saved me,” Emma smiled at him, a few happy tears shedding in the process as she combed through the hair falling on his face. 

“I think it’s only fair,” he said with complete honesty, “after the countless times you’ve saved me.”

She pulled him down for another long and intense kiss, despite the coughs and subtle hints from the spectators around. 

“There, I have trapped the darkness in Pandora’s Box for now,” Merlin held up the small little box in his palm. “Although it will take me sometime to figure out how to rid the evil completely.”

“And Emma? That thing won’t harm her again?” Charming asked hesitantly, still holding back Snow. 

“Not unless it is released from this box before I destroy it,” Merlin responded, immediately lost in thought as he fingered the box in his hand.

“Mom?” Emma turned to see her son, along with her parents, Regina, and Robin. 

She turned to Killian, quickly kissing him before both of them stood. Henry came running towards her, entrapping his mother in a long overdue hug that was very much welcomed. Snow and Charming joined in, and it seemed that it was all finally over. 

Regina cleared her throat, “Well Miss Swan, glad to see that you’re finally back to your…self.” She was hesitant to continue, “I just wanted to say thank you, for taking on the Dark One. You didn’t have to. That could have been me.”

Robin adding, “Yes, Emma thank you so much for your sacrifice. Not only for Regina, but for the town, for everyone."

Emma just smiled, “Of course. I just hope this means we’re good now.”

“I hope so, too,” Regina laughed. 

She was still holding on to Killian, as though something could still take him away from her. Leaning into him, she asked, “Can we go home now?”

“Aye, I think it’s finally time to go back to Storybrooke,” Killian answered. 

Shaking hands with Merlin, Killian and the Charmings and the Hoods expressed their genuine thanks towards the wizard. By this time, the knights of Camelot along with some local villagers escorted Belle, Roland, Zelena, the dwarves, Granny and Ruby back to the clearing.

With a wave of his hand, Merlin materialized Granny’s diner in the clearing. Hesitating, he finally asked Emma and the group, “May I come along? Just for a while, until I can figure out how to destroy this evil? I doubt King Arthur will be too happy with what I will be attempting to do. After all, he is the one who ordered me to create this in the first place.” 

“Of course you can, you helped save my daughter,” Charming responded. “Storybrooke welcomes you, Merlin!”

Hand in hand, Emma and Killian walked through Granny’s portal back to Storybrooke, the rest of their friends and family following excitedly. 

 

Liam and Leia watched from the opposite end of the clearing, disguised behind the shrubbery. Their mother was running away from something, until she tripped and fell to the floor. It was a shock, to the say the least, seeing their mother like this. Her skin was pale and sparkly, hair frosty white. But it wasn’t her physical appearance that shook them, it was the evident pain she was enduring. She was crying on the forest floor, writhing away by herself. And all Liam and Leia wanted to do was rush towards their mother and help her in any way they could. 

Soon enough their father came, and they were thankful she was not alone. It was reassuring to witness their love first hand. To see them both so young and in love, despite the circumstances. They could feel the effects of their True Love’s Kiss. Soon after, their grandparents and Henry and Robin and Regina followed. A young man was there too, Merlin was his name apparently, and performed a spell that took the darkness from their mother whilst True Love’s Kiss was working to rid the darkness. 

“We’re in Camelot, I think,” Liam spoke, eyes still fixated on the scene in the clearing. 

At that moment, when all of their friends and family were embracing each other, Liam and Leia wanted nothing more than to celebrate with them. Liam hugged his sister instead, wiping away the shed tears from her face. 

“I miss them,” Leia admitted to her brother. “They’re right there, steps away from us, but we can’t...”

“I know, we’ll figure out a way, I promise.”

They turned to find the back of a house smack in the middle of the clearing, the sign reading Granny’s. The siblings recognized the infamous restaurant from the stories the grew up hearing. Apparently all major life events had taken place in that diner. And now, their parents were walking through it, along with the rest of their family and friends and a few knights and locals from Camelot. It was some sort of portal they figured, one that their loved ones were going through this very moment. 

“Let’s go through the back, so they don’t see us,” Leia suggested. There was no way that they were staying here in Camelot while their parents were going back to Storybrooke. 

“Follow me,” Liam said, leading the way to the back of the diner. 

“Liam?” Leia began as she followed her brother around the diner, “Don’t you think it’s curious that we haven’t returned to the Enchanted Forest yet?”

Liam turned towards his sister, puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“The Dark One’s curse, it’s broken. Why aren’t they back home in the Enchanted Forest? This is when no one can remember anything, right?”

“Aye, perhaps we’re to find that out ourselves then,” holding the back door to Granny’s open. “Common, let’s get in before the portal closes!”

To say the least, Granny’s was a disorienting place. They arrived in the back, at what appeared to be a corridor of rooms. Perhaps they could stay here overnight and figure out their next move. 

“Strange,” Leia motioned towards the fluorescent lights above them. 

Liam shrugged in response, gesturing to the door with the peephole looking into the actual diner. They had a clear view of everyone without actually entering the room. Their parents were sitting in a center booth with Henry and their grandparents. Others hovered around their booth or talked amongst themselves. Everyone were pretty distracted with the reunions and didn’t notice Liam and Leia slip in through the back door and take a seat in a corner booth. 

Their parents were facing them, while their grandparents’ and baby uncle were turned away from them. Emma and Killian didn’t talk much, instead listening to Henry and Snow and Charming and their friends around them. They looked like they were in their own world, so happy to just be together.

“They look happy,” Liam observed.

“They do,” Leia laughed softly. “It’s nice to see some things don’t change in the future.”

“Aye,” chuckling at the memories of their parents being completely and utterly smitten with each other. Really, it was embarrassing sometimes. 

Looking around at the rest of the diner, Liam noticed there were others dressed in Camelot garb. It seems that perhaps locals and villagers decided to seek refuge in Storybrooke as well. 

“Look,” Liam gestured towards the villagers, “maybe we can say we’re from Camelot too.”

“Yeah, at least we have a cover story if anyone notices us,” Leia agreed supportively.

They were so lost in thought and observation that they both jumped when they heard Granny address them. “And what can I get you two this evening?”

Liam and Leia looked at each other in a panic, and Granny added, “Better decide quick, I’m closing up early. We just got back and I thought it’d be nice to celebrate.”

“We’re fine, thanks actually,” Leia said nervously. 

Granny nodded and turned to walk away before Liam stopped her, “Wait! Perhaps you can help us out with something. Is it possible to get a room here tonight?”

“Ah let me guess, came here with the rest of the Camelot crew huh?” Granny looked over her shoulder at the other newcomers who also seemed a bit out of place. 

“Yeah, we’re not really sure where to go from here,” Liam was thankful they both had some resemblance of fairy tale garb on to back their story. 

“No problem, I’ll let you guys stay for a few days. Get you on your feet. Then you’ll have to start paying me! Other wise, Gold will have my head for these rent payments!” Granny joked, but it just made Liam and Leia all the more uncomfortable. 

“Not a problem, we’ll be out of your hair in no time!” Liam responded curtly. 

“Are you guys together? One bed or two?” Granny asked hesitantly. 

“Oh god no!” Leia laughed in genuine disgust, “He’s my brother! Two beds please!” 

Granny chuckled, “Sorry about that, just had to make sure. I’ll be back with your keys soon….”

She was asking for their names, and Liam was not sure if they should use their real names or code names. Leia caught on to his hesitation and answered coolly, “James, his name is James. And I am Genevieve.” 

“Alrighty then James and Genevieve, be right back!” Granny seemed to buy it. Liam let out a deep breath as soon as she turned away. 

“James? Really,” Liam teased. 

“Oh stop it, I was in a pinch!” Leia admitted. “You could look like a James, sort of.”

“And Genevieve, you hate when people call you by your middle name!” 

“Bugger off, I just saved both our arses right now,” Leia elbowed him gently. 

With the panic over their conversation with Granny, they forgot about their parents, who were now standing and saying their goodbyes to everyone around. It was late at night and their mother looked like she could barely stand on her own. Being the Dark One was exhausting, and it seemed she wanted nothing more than to sleep in her own bed. 

“Goodnight everyone,” Emma said to the crowd, “and thank you so much for helping. I’m glad I’m home.”

Everyone cheered and said their goodbyes to Killian and Emma as they made their way out of Granny’s. Liam and Leia wanted nothing more than to be able to go with them. To go home with their parents just like they always did as kids. When they were younger, after a long day sailing or horseback riding in the forest, they would be so exhausted at the dining table that Killian and Emma would carry them both to their rooms and tuck them into bed. Other days, they would read them stories and build forts for all of them to sleep under. Liam would beg for pirate stories and Leia would hide in her father’s comfort when she got scared. They loved their parents. Liam and Leia were so thankful for the life they had, for the people who helped raise them. Being here in Storybrooke would be emotionally difficult for them, but it was comforting to know that they would still be surrounded by the same people they loved so much.

Soon after Granny gave Liam and Leia the keys to their room, the rest of the diner cleared out. They walked silently to their room, both caught up in thought. Liam opened the door to their room to let them in. There were two single beds and a shared table in between. The walls were covered in a paisley print of sort and there were pictures of the sea hung on the walls. 

“It’s funny, really,” Leia thought aloud as she stared at one painting of the ocean. “Dad literally lived here in Granny’s for months, and Mom did too for a short while when she and Henry came back from New York to fight Zelena.”

“And now we are too,” Liam half-heartedly smiled. It was bittersweet, to be so close yet so far from the people they loved. He took a seat on the bed closest to the door, just in case anyone came barging in. Always the protector. Leia took a seat on the bed opposite to him. 

“Liam…I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you,” Leia whispered apologetically, hiding her face behind her hands. “It’s my fault we’re in this mess.”

“Hey, it was both of us. Don’t go blaming yourself, Leia. We’ll figure it out, okay?

“Okay.”

“Something is off though, you were right. Because we aren’t back in the Enchanted Forest yet. Whatever is going on now, from this point forward, Mom and Dad and everyone else in the future for the matter, don’t remember any of this happening,” Liam always tried to cheer her up, regardless of how lost he felt himself. He always put her first. 

“So whatever we do, can’t really affect the future right? Because they don’t remember it?” Leia felt hopeful at the possibility of not being able to mess anything else up. 

“Well, not necessarily,” Liam ran his hands through his hair. “We should still steer clear of anything, and definitely keep using our code names.”

“Why?” 

“If we happen to meet our parents here, how do you think they’re going to respond when I tell Dad my name is Liam?” 

“Right, especially since everyone says we look so much like them already,” Leia reluctantly agreed. “So what then, what’s the plan?”

“Well, I think we should start with finding Rumplestiltskin. He is, after all, the one who gave you the wand,” and it was settled. Tomorrow they would go into town in search for Rumplestiltskin. They would be James and Genevieve, and if anyone asked, they wanted out from Camelot and came to Storybrooke for refuge. And they would stay away from their parents and grandparents for the time being. 

They got into their beds and turned off the lights, though neither of them would really be sleeping that night anyway. 

“Liam?”

“Yeah”

“I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Always, little sister. Now try and sleep, we’ve got a long day ahead of us,” Liam would always follow his sister. Even if she made a mistake, even if she was wrong, he would take her side. He would protect her. He made a promise to her and their parents that family would always come first. 

 

Rumplestiltskin watched from afar in the forest grounds of Camelot. He made sure to stay several paces behind the Jones siblings so they would not notice him. Little did they know, he was lurking outside Leia’s bedroom, waiting for the portal to open the whole time. There was no way he was going to miss his opportunity to come back to this time. When he saw the light through the cracks of Leia’s doors, he jumped in after them right before the portal closed. 

He gave little thought toward the events unfolding in the middle of the clearing. Rumplestiltskin set his eyes on his prize: Pandora’s Box in the hands of the wizard Merlin. The darkness, entrapped in one convenient place. And how wonderful that Merlin was coming along with them to Storybrooke. It would seem as though his plan was unraveling itself perfectly. Now all he had to do was get ahold of that box and unfreeze his current self from the coma the Apprentice put him under. 

Rumplestiltskin waited until Liam and Leia Jones entered through the back before following them, quickly slipping into a spare bedroom in the hallway in Granny’s. No one would know he was here. He just needed to get to his shop, where the remnants of his magic remained.


	3. Uncharted Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAZAH they meet.

Playlist: LITERALLY LISTEN TO THE ENTIRE SLEEPING AT LAST ALBUM ATLAS: YEAR ONE. IT IS MAGICAL AND EMOTIONAL.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Killian woke early the next morning. It was peaceful, everything around him seemingly calm and right. Looking around the cabin of his ship, he chuckled softly at the scene around. His and Emma’s clothes were disposed carelessly across the wooden floors in a trail leading to the foot of the bed. He turned carefully to look at the woman asleep soundly in his arms and swallowed hard. The truth is, he was afraid to move, to breathe, to close his eyes. Because if he did, he might wake up from this dream. The darkness might return and he may lose her yet again. But he did blink, and she was still there. In fact she only snuggled closer to him, burying her head in the warmth of his neck. He traced patterns on her skin mindlessly as he thought about his life with Emma. 

He was used to years passing by like minutes would for any other person. For a man who had lived hundreds of years, it was amazing how much he had experienced in life and yet how little he felt towards it all. Nothing to live for, he guessed. But the past two years or so had been different. Sure he had faced more than his share of monsters and villains in the past two years than he felt in his whole life combined. But it was more than the obstacles. It was the adventure, the passion for life she had sparked in him. A certain tenacity and fight for life that was lost to him—to blind revenge. What was to be a quest for revenge for love and pain had transformed into someone he barely recognized. It wasn’t so much about love and avenging Milah’s death anymore. It became his purpose of living entirely. And what a useless and deflating way to go about life. Milah wouldn’t have wanted that for him. Knowing what he had now, with Emma and her family, that was what he knew, with certainty, he wanted. Love, family, life. It was worth fighting for. Once again, he lost the woman he loved at the cost of Rumplestiltskin’s mistake. But this time, he fought for her in life, as a man he was proud of. One she had fallen in love with. 

She woke to the sound of a steady heartbeat, his gentle caress across her bare arms sending a wave of goose bumps throughout her body. He didn’t seem to notice her stirring, so she settled closer into him, content with the silence and beauty of the morning. She was in bed, naked, and in the arms of Captain Hook. The thought had her smiling to herself as she considered where she was at with her life at the moment. For 28 years, all she wished for was a better year, a better family, a better life. Yet she closed herself off from the world, locking her heart away for safe keeping. What she didn’t realize was that what she really wanted was a purpose for life. People and a life worth living for. And then her dream of a son came knocking on her door and gave her just that, and so much more. Two years later, she had parents and a brother, her son, and a man who had literally brought her back into the light. She’d faced a wicked witch, evil queen, snow monster, and even Peter Pan himself. She’d even become the Dark One herself, only to find the strength in herself and those she loved to defeat it in the end. What was her life? Magical. Wonderful. Hers. 

She didn’t notice she was running her fingers through his chest hair until his body began turning towards her. She was met with a shy grin, a mess of glorious sex hair, and the clearest blue eyes that felt like home. Brushing away the fringe of soft black hair spread across his forehead, Emma whispered, “Hi.”

“Hello, love,” Killian whispered back as he kissed her little nose. Gods she was beautiful. 

“What are you thinking, Captain?” she turned to her side, tucking her hands underneath the pillow and watched him. 

“That you’re beautiful,” he admitted, mirroring her position and tucking his hand and brace beneath the pillow as well. 

Emma rolled her eyes and looked down shyly, biting her lip to hide the emerging smile she couldn’t hide even if she tried, “Seriously though.”

“I am being absolutely serious, Swan. But in addition to your beauty,” his smirk fading slightly, “I’m just thinking about my life.”

“All 300 years of it?” she teased him jokingly. 

She’d never let him forget his age, would she, “Yes and no. More that even though I’ve lived for all that time, it hasn’t come close to feeling like really living compared to what my life has felt like these past few years with you.” 

“I love you,” was all she could think to say. And she truly meant it. Killian Jones had come into her life at a time when she didn’t realize she needed him. He helped her with so much more than getting home to Storybrooke or finding her son or helping her fight the latest threat. He had brought down, brick by brick, the walls she built so high. He had shown up time and time again at her side through everything. He had offered her words of encouragement and support when she doubted herself most. His mere presence had healed her broken life, she was just too stubborn to realize it. 

“Oh my love, I love you too,” a genuine and shy smile meeting her own. 

“So…True Love, huh?” Emma said hesitantly, thinking back at the weight of events of the previous night. 

Killian was laughing now, taking her into his arms once more and kissing her forehead, “Aye. It seems you are indeed my truest of loves.”

“You’re stuck with me now, you know,” she joked, kissing him lazily across his collarbone. 

“And happily so,” Killian agreed.

They shared a comfortable silence for a short time, at peace with their embrace and hands exploring each other’s bodies. 

“When did you know?” Killian said softly, bringing Emma out of her own reverie. 

“Hmm? Know what?” 

“That you loved me,” he whispered. Emma could sense the vulnerability, despite everything they’d been through. This man still could not believe that he was capable of being loved. 

“I think I always kinda knew,” she started, as she thought back on their story together. “When we met, there was something about you that I related to. I saw a lot of myself in you, and it scared me. Do you remember when we climbed the beanstalk?”

“Mhm,” Killian thought back to their first real adventure together. He remembered how guarded she was, how she wouldn’t reveal anything about herself. But he didn’t need her to, he already knew. Open book.

“You were being you, flirty comments and innuendos. You were trying to get me all riled up, but I didn’t tell you anything about myself. But you knew. You knew I was an orphan. You asked me about love and life, and you made me think about things that I hadn’t even considered in years,” Emma thought about Neal momentarily. How being around Killian all those years ago had forced her to confront her feelings and her hurt. Unknowingly, also allowing herself to let go of the hurt and pain enough for her to move on. 

“That’s why I left you at the top,” she continued. “My head was telling me that you were a pirate, you couldn’t be trusted, you would betray me. Everyone else had, why wouldn’t you. You were too good to be true. But my heart, my gut, knew that you were different. So much more than just a pirate. I could give you that chance. But me being me-“

“Chose to go with your head instead of your heart,” he chucked as he finished her sentence for her.

“Yeah. And then you showed up in Storybrooke and you carried on with your revenge against Gold and I dealt with Cora and Neal and Tamara and Greg. And I didn’t know, how I felt about anything or anyone. And then Neal fell through the portal and I thought he died, and Greg and Tamara took Henry and then the town was gonna explode. And you came back. And you helped us,” she paused to kiss his jaw before continuing. 

“I got to see sides of you in Neverland that my heart remembered from the beanstalk. You saved my father, and that meant so much to me.”

“I seem to remember your thanks for that was not too bad either,” he smirked as he remembered their first kiss. 

Laughingly she continued, “You were very persuasive. That kiss...I wanted more. God I wanted more.”

“I knew it!” he boasted.

“Whatever,” she chuckled before continuing. 

"And then you told me that Neal was alive,” she could feel him tense, his hold a bit tighter. “And you revealed your secret and I couldn’t…I didn’t know that our kiss meant so much to you. And then you were making all sorts of promises about winning my heart and believing in me to save Henry and I realized that you had become a friend that I needed at the time. You were there with me every step of the way, despite Gold or Neal or my father giving you a hard time. You sacrificed so much for me.” She sighed. She truly didn’t deserve this man. 

“And then I had to leave with Henry, and say goodbye to you and my family and…I realized then that I didn’t want to say goodbye to you. I wished we had more time, that perhaps if things had settled down I could... we could have began then. And then you came knocking on my door in New York and things were different.”

“You were with the monkey,” he said with absolutely no enthusiasm. 

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” she retorted. 

“Nope!” Killian said matter-of-factly, kissing her forehead before letting her continue. 

“Well yes, you brought me back to Storybrooke and I was so mad at you. I loved that year, living a normal life and even though it wasn’t real, it was good. But I knew you were right, I knew that I couldn’t run away from my life here. And I pushed you away so much despite your endless support and you taking care of Henry and everything. And then one day your flirty comments and innuendos stopped. I didn’t know that Zelena cursed your lips. All I did know was that you were pulling away from me and I hated it. You were there with me the whole time, but you weren’t you. I missed you. And then she drowned you and I just wanted you to come back to me. I didn’t even think twice about kissing you, I just knew that I had to save you. You couldn’t die. And then you jumped after me through the portal back in time. You helped me through everything and you even tried to save me, though I beat you to it,” she joked.

“I would have gotten there sooner had it not been for Dave’s incessant worrying about the wolf, thank you very much,” Killian chuckled. 

“Anyways,” Emma continued, "we got back to Storybrooke and you finally told me how you found me in New York. I still can’t believe that you traded your ship for me. I love you so much for sacrificing the Jolly Roger for me. If you hadn’t gotten it back with Ursula, I always promised myself that I would have found a way to get it back for you.”

“I’d do it again if it ever came down to it, Swan,” Killian confessed.

“I know. And that’s when I realized that I needed you in my life. You were already a part of it; I just had to accept that. And then Gold took your heart and you almost died. And then you did die,” Emma shuddered as she remembered the sword going through his chest. She sighed, “But to answer your question, after this very long explanation, I finally admitted to myself that I was and would always be in love with you when you told me that I was your happy ending. I know I didn’t say it then, I couldn’t say anything then really. Killian, you say all these wonderful declarations of love to me that make me... speechless. All I could do then was kiss you, but really what I was doing was finally coming to terms with the feelings I always knew that I had, that popped up every now and then when we were being separated or you dying or whatever. I love you. I always have, it just took me a while to finally admit it to myself. And to you.” 

Killian looked at her with tears in his eyes, “And now, it is I who is at a loss for words.” 

Emma couldn’t help but tear up herself, “So then just do what I do, and kiss me.”

They brushed away each other’s tears, and kissed each other with a desperation and passion, like it was their first time and their last. 

====

As soon as they could see the sunrise, the Jones siblings anxiously rose from their beds to start their day. Neither one of them seemed to get much sleep the night before. Liam was up thinking of all the ways they could mess up and change the future and Leia was up thinking about all the ways she could be around her family without actually being with them. They were quiet while getting ready quickly. They didn’t have anything else to wear besides the clothes they were in from back home, so they cleaned themselves the best they could with what they had. 

They arrived downstairs at Granny’s, which was beginning to fill with the early morning crowd. Liam pointed out Leroy and the other dwarves by the counter, which Leia smirked at. Even here in Storybooke, Uncle Leroy had to have his bacon at the crack of dawn. Besides the dwarves, the siblings didn’t seem to recognize anyone else in the diner. They took their seats in the same booth as the previous night, towards the back where people would pay little attention to them. 

Their Aunt Red came by with a couple of menus and Leia almost slipped up by greeting her. Instead, Red had initiated conversation, “Hi! I haven’t seen you two around before. Are you new in town?"

“Yes, we arrived from Camelot last night with the lot of them actually. I’m James, this is my sister Genevieve,” Liam responded, taking the menus from Red, or Ruby as she went by in this land. 

“I’m Ruby, or Red as some people call me. It’s nice to meet you guys. If you need anything, or any help adjusting to town, let me know! I’d be happy to help.”

Leia considered her offer, “Actually, do you know where we might be able to change our clothes? I doubt our sense of apparel fits to this realm.”

Ruby laughed, “Of course! I actually have a bunch of things left between the curses and such. Let me see what I can find for now, I’ll be back in a bit. Look through the menu and see what you want in the mean time, on the house today!” And with that she left them to their menus. 

Quizzically they skimmed the menus, curious to try french toast and pancakes and perhaps their mother’s favorite grilled cheese with onion rings. Ruby was back soon with two bags in hand, depositing them next to Leia on her side of the booth.

“Hope you like them, I tried to pick out the best stuff I could find. I do hope they fit!” Ruby said with sincerity. 

“Of course, I’m sure it’ll do. Thanks so much,” Leia said. 

“Are you guys ready to order?” Ruby said, pen and order pad in hand. Liam ordered the french toast and Leia ordered pancakes, although they ended up switching half way through their meal anyways. They discussed their tentative plans for the day as they ate their breakfast. They’d change quickly and head out in search for Rumplestiltskin’s shop. From what they could remember from the stories their parents had told them, he was to be in a coma as of now. But that was from the limited knowledge their parents shared regarding the aftermath of breaking the Dark One’s curse. The time frame they were currently in would be completely uncharted waters for the siblings. Everyone back home in the Enchanted Forest had no recollection of this time, so really, anything could happen. It could be possible that Rumplestiltskin may no longer be in a coma. Either way, they would search his shop for the wand. If that failed, they would seek out Blue and ask the fairies for their help. 

Much to Leia’s disappointment, Liam insisted that they steer clear from their parents and family members for the time being. He didn’t want to ruin anything or risk blowing their cover. The goal was to reverse the time portal and get back home, anything else was a distraction. As Leia sifted through the bag of clothing Ruby had procured, she happily appreciated the practicality of the choice. She selected a pair of fitting black pants (jeans as she later learned they were called) and a deep burgundy long sleeved shirt. She noticed at the bottom of the bag was a black leather jacket. She smiled as she tried it on—a perfect fit. Her love for leather seemed to run in the family. It was like having a piece of her mother and father with her. She laced up her black riding boots she had on from back home and turned to her brother. Liam selected a light blue button up shirt tucked into a faded pair of black jeans and brown belt. Looking at Liam in these types of clothes, Leia couldn’t help but be reminded of his youth. He was only 18 after all. She was so used to seeing him in his trousers and white shirts and leather vests, sword in its sheath hung at his waist. It was unusual for Liam to be dressed otherwise. She forgot sometimes, that he as just a boy. Well, and the future king of Misthaven. 

“Nice jacket,” Liam teased, thinking of his father’s love for black leather. Grabbing his own wool coat, he headed for the door. 

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Leia questioned as they headed out of Granny’s and looked at the road in front of them. 

“Not a clue,” Liam admitted, linking his arm with hers and dragging them both onward on Main Street. They spent the good half of the morning wandering around Storybrooke, observing the shops and people around town. They amused themselves with the real life versions of the stores in the stories they’d heard, like Any Given Sundae or Game of Thorns. They passed by the Sheriff’s station and thought of their mother and grandfather. They passed by the school and thought of Henry and their grandmother. They even stopped at the Mayor’s office and missed Regina, too. It was nice to really be there and experience the town they’d heard so much about for themselves. Surprisingly, it was Liam’s idea that they go visit the docks. Perhaps the Jolly Roger would be at port. 

They could see the Jolly as they approached the docks. Even from the age of 2, Liam could spot his father’s ship from a mile away. He spent hours on that ship, learning all the seafaring ways his father was so enthusiastically happy to teach him. Whether it was tying knots or cleaning the deck or mending sails, Liam’s love for the sea had only grown with every passing day. Eventually as he got older, his father taught him to sail so he could do it on his own. He and Henry would sometimes take the Jolly out for a few hours when their father was busy. Liam spent so much time on that ship, it was home away from home. While he knew he wanted to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps and take his rightful place on the thrown when the time would come, a part of him wished he could choose the sea with his father as well. He had been at odds with himself a few years ago at whether or not to choose the crown or the Navy. Liam was afraid him choosing the crown would mean betraying his father, as he was after all the head of the Royal Navy. But it was his father who asked him why he couldn’t do both. After all, he would be king. Although he would be considerably more occupied with running a kingdom, who’s to say he couldn’t take a trip out to sea for an adventure or two once in a while. 

Liam stared out at the Jolly Roger, and in that moment, wished he could talk to his papa again. Ask him what to do, how to get them home. Liam was not much for talking about his feelings or acting on emotion, but on the rare occasions that he did, he always confided in his father. As a boy, he would always run to his papa if he ever needed anything. And now, he wanted nothing more than to do the same. But he couldn’t, he needed to be strong for Leia—for the both of them. 

He looked down at his sister, who also seemed lost in thought. Although she wasn’t much for sailing per say, she still had an incredibly close bond with her father as well. Liam knew this wasn’t easy for her, being forced to stay away from her family who also happened to be her closest friends. The least he could do was take them closer to the ship. They walked along a building as they headed closer for the water. But as they turned around the corner, they walked straight into the two people they were missing and avoiding most. Their parents. 

====

Killian and Emma were walking arm in arm, talking animatedly about plans for the day. They were on their way to meet Henry for breakfast at Granny’s when they rounded the corner and bumped into two wide-eyed teenagers. 

“Woah! Sorry about that-“ Killian started, but was at a loss of words as he properly looked at the kids in front of him. 

“Uh…” was all Liam could say.

“Um, s-sorry about that,” Leia stuttered, staring at her mother and father back and forth before looking down at her shoes. 

Emma just stared at the two teenagers. She was holding onto Killian’s hand, anchoring herself to him as she took in the sight of the two in front of her. The boy was clearly older, dirty blonde hair and slight scruff peppering his face. His eyes reminded her of someone, though she couldn’t admit who. The girl was beautiful, dark ravenous hair and bright green eyes. Clearly, they’re siblings. They looked so familiar, she swears she’s seen them before. 

Killian looked between the boy and girl, unable to pinpoint how exactly he thought he knew them. He just knew that he did, though. The girl’s high cheekbones and bright green eyes, so familiar. The boy’s light hair and sharp nose, the blue of his eyes. Has he met these kids before? Why do they seem so familiar? Clearing his throat suddenly, he realizes they’re being rude for staring at them. 

“Not to worry, love. We’ll be…on our way then,” although unable to move from where he was standing. 

“Do I…Have we met before?” Emma blurts out. 

Liam does his best to put on his diplomatic face, “I don’t believe so.”

“Your accent…uncommon for Storybrooke,” Killian recognized the boy’s accent similar to his own.

“Aye, we’re not from Storybrooke. We’ve only just arrived yesterday,” Liam responded cautiously, not wanting to say too much that would spark more questions from their very intrigued parents. 

“From Camelot,” Leia added for clarification. 

“Oh, so did we. Well, we’re back from Camelot. Anyways, um...” Emma rambled. That’s how she must recognize them. She must have seen them somewhere in Camelot while she was the Dark One. That must be it.

Liam, unable to form a response, simply smiled awkwardly before saying, “Well we'll be on our way now. Pleasure to meet you both.” 

“Emma,” she said unlacing her hand from Killian’s and offering it to Liam before he could turn away from her. “I’m the Sheriff, if you ever need anything.”

“Uhm, James. Thanks,” Liam said taking her hand. He thought back to all the times as a kid he would be running around the castle with Neal or Roland or Henry. He’d bump his toes or scratch his head on some surface trying to catch up with the other boys. His mama would always reach her hand out to him and pull him up off the floor. She always took care of him, cleaning up after his wounds and picking him up when he was down. Before, he would give her the biggest hug, wrapping his arms and legs around her like she was a tree. All he could do, now, was genuinely smile at his mother.

“Right, I’m Killian,” he extended his hand out towards Leia.

Leia took his hand and tried her best to put on a smile, “Genevieve. Pleasure.”

Killian froze, the girl’s hand still in his. What did she say her name was? Genevieve. That was his mother’s name. He hadn’t heard that name in quite some time. He let go of her hand, taking in one last look at the two children in front of them. He had this innate need to make sure they were okay, for some reason he was unable to understand. 

“Well as a foreigner who has similarly chosen to take up residence here in Storybrooke, I understand it can be a disorienting place at first. If you do ever need anything, like Emma said, she’s the Sheriff, and well I’m with the Sheriff so…”

Emma smiled as she looked up at Killian, awed at how concerned he was for the kids. “Yeah, seriously. Do you guys have a place to stay?"

“We’re at Granny’s now, thanks,” Liam answered. Please don’t ask how old we are, please don’t ask how old we are. Liam chanted in his head. If his mother knew they were underage, she wouldn’t let them go back to Granny’s without some sort of guardian. More questions and more possibilities for them to blow their cover. 

“Okay, well it was nice to meet you James and Genevieve,” Emma said finally, taking Killian’s hand again. He squeezed it tightly, indicating that they should probably let the kids go. 

“Pleasure meeting you both, take care!” Killian waved goodbye with his hook as he led Emma around the kids. 

They walked together in silence for a few minutes, lost in thought. When they reached the main road, Emma began, “Did they seem familiar to you?”

“Yeah, I nearly froze when the lass told me her name,” Killian shook his head. Emma looked at him in confusion. “It was my mother’s name, just took me by surprise.” 

“They just looked so much like someone, I…anyways um, we should get going. Henry’s probably waiting for us,” Emma gestured onwards to Granny’s. 

“Aye, I’m sure he’ll be excited to spend the day with his mother again,” Killian agreed reassuringly. For now, they both put aside the two seemingly familiar strangers out of their thoughts. Their focus for today was on their family. Little did they know.

===

“So much for not talking to Mum and Dad,” Leia pointed out sarcastically. “I’m also pretty sure that Dad freaked out when I told him my name. Damn, I should have changed it to something else."

Liam was still at a loss for words. He knew that their parents felt something for them. Though it was technically their first time meeting him and Leia, there was a definite connection there. Shaking his head, he finally said, “Let’s go find Rumplestiltskin. We need to go home.” 

Leading the way, Liam turned in the direction they just came from, forgetting the docks and heading the way their parents were going. 

After what seemed like a really long morning, the siblings eventually found Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop. It was at the end of the street at the corner. They recognized Belle at the door, who was opening up the shop for the day. Looking at each other, Liam and Leia nodded as they turned their direction towards the shop. They’d ask Belle for help it seemed. If anyone knew where Rumple would be, it had to be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely comments and support with this story. I spent the last like 8 hours writing this chapter off and on, so I hope it's not filled with too many mistakes! I was basically on Spotify and listened to the entire works of Sleeping At Last whilst writing this. Best and worst idea ever. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come soon :) Are you guys liking more of the kids or more CS? I mean eventually meaning probably within the next chapter or so, the interaction is gonna be CS+kids so I mean yeah. Okay I'm gonna sleep now. xo Akhila :)


End file.
